Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromechanical level measuring device, especially to an explosion-proof dust of electromechanical level measuring device.
Description of Related Art
A conventional storage level measuring mechanism utilizing plumb weight is mainly installed at the top of a large storage tank stored with raw materials such as powders, particles or block-shaped objects, the structure thereof is consisted of a housing fastened on the top surface of the storage tank, a transmission wheel disposed in the housing, and a plumb cable reeled on each pulley, one end of the plumb cable is provided with a plumb weight, and a motor is used for driving the transmission wheel to rotate, the motor is preferably to be controlled by a circuit board, thereby enabling the plumb cable to be operated for being reeled or released.
When being operated, the motor is actuated for allowing the plumb cable to be gradually released, and the plumb weight is served to pull the plumb cable for allowing the plumb weight to be gradually moved towards the bottom of the storage tank, when the plumb weight is in contact with the storing objects stored in the storage tank, the level of the storing objects in the storage tank is able to be calculated with respect to the length of the released plumb cable thereby providing a reference to the user.
Because the above-mentioned raw materials are mostly small particles, suspended powders or debris are very likely to be generated, and the electrically-charged powders or debris may rub against each other so static electricity would be generated and the powers or debris may by ignited. The above-mentioned motor and the circuit board are both capable of generating high temperature or sparks, the suspended powders or debris inside the storage tank may be ignited because of the high temperature or the sparks, so the situation of the raw material being mutually stored in the storage tank with the powders or debris is dangerous.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for improving the mentioned disadvantages.